Arcane Archer (Class Idea)
Arcane Archer: Weapon: Bow Primary Stat: Int Base range: 5 Description: This magic wielding archer focuses its arcane energies to imbue its arrows with a variety of effects. While the benefits which come from this are quite favorable the imbuing of arrows with magical effects in the heat of combat is quite taxing and as such archers have been known to have difficulty maintaining their spell casting during combat. Skills: (First 4 are modes, whenever one is used it puts all four on cd) For each of the modes the casting costs are as follows: Cd: 550; mp 100x lv of skill; time 120-10x lv of skill; duration infinite (Is ended upon death or if the caster uses the mode skill they currently have active). Ghost Arrows: Description: When in this mode the arcane archer ignores los and obstructions for attacks and spells. Lvs: 1: -2range and -40% damage 2: -2range and -30% damage 3: -1range and -30% damage 4: -1range and -20% damage 5: -20% damage 6: No penalty 7: +1range Piercing Arrows: Description: When in this mode the arcane archer ignores a portion of the targets resistances for both it's basic attacks and spells. Lvs: 1: ignores 10% resists 2: ignores 15% resists 3: ignores 20% resists 4: ignores 25% resists 5: ignores 30% resists 6: ignores 35% resists 7: ignores 40% resists Note: If using the RoO or PS add the ignore %s together and then apply them. %(an alternative to explosive arrows, but most likely too powerful with omni arrow) Splintering Arrows: Description: This mode causes the attack to split and hit the nearest x targets whenever the arcane archer makes a basic attack or uses a spell (secondary targets must be within a 3 radius aoe to be hit by this ability). Lvs: 1: hits 2 targets for 70% effect 2: hits 3 targets for 65% effect 3: hits 4 targets for 60% effect 4: hits 5 targets for 55% effect 5: hits 6 targets for 50% effect 6: hits 7 targets for 45% effect 7: hits 8 targets for 40% effect Note: % effect refers to all effects such as damage, dot, stun, and all other status effects Explosive Arrows: Description: While in this mode the arcane archer fires flaming arrows which explode on impact dealing dot to nearby enemies Lvs: 1: +5 damage to primary target and 10% damage as dot in a 1 radius 2: +10 damage to primary target and 20% damage as dot in a 1 radius 3: +15 damage to primary target and 25% damage as dot in a 2 radius 4: +20 damage to primary target and 35% damage as dot in a 2 radius 5: +25 damage to primary target and 40% damage as dot in a 3 radius 6: +30 damage to primary target and 50% damage as dot in a 3 radius 7: +35 damage to primary target and 55% damage as dot in a 4 radius Remarks: This still might be too powerful with omni arrow, but is easier to balance with it. Dot damage is dealt evenly over 1000TU This damage also applies to spells and when applied to a spell affected by sp the damage bonus from this mode is added before the sp damage is calculated. Mana Draining Arrows: Description: When in this mode the arcane archers arrows drain the targets mana and use it to replenish the archer's mana or health. Basic attacks restore mp while spells restore health. Lvs: 1: 5% damage drained 2: 10% damage drained 3: 15% damage drained 4: 20% damage drained 5: 25% damage drained 6: 30% damage drained 7: 35% damage drained Penetrating Arrow: Description: Fires an arrow twice the normal distance dealing damage to all interving models, los restrictions apply. Affected by current arrow mode. Costs: Cd 2k-100x skill lvl; time 200-10x skill lvl, mp 200x skill lvl Lvs: 1: -60% damage 2: -40% damage 3: -20% damage 4: regular damage 5: +20% damage 6: +40% damage 7: +60% damage Remark: Line thickness is the same as the priestess's line spell. Arcane Arrow: Description: Fires a magical arrow whose damage is dependent upon sp and then affected by the archer's mode. Costs: Cd 1k-100x skill lvl; casting time 100-10x skill lvl; mana cost 200x skill lvl Lvs: 1: 100 2: 150 3: 200 4: 250 5: 300 6: 350 7: 400 Balance: This skill is quite different from all other skills in that its cd is extremely short especially at max level and it can be used multiple times within a turn This is intentional as this skill is meant to allow a character playing this class to focus more on sp and less on damage if they desire. Ultimates: Ultimate Arrow: Description: The arcane archer fires an arrow that benefits from the affects of all of its arrow modes. Costs: 8k-1k x skill level cd; time 225 - 25x skill lvl; special: mana 200x level + half the cost of all arrow modes Lvs: 1: No modification 2: +(sp/5)% damage 3: +(2sp/5)% damage 4: +(3sp/5)% damage 5: +(4sp/5)% damage Balance: This might be too powerful, if it is then replace with increments of 25% damage... however it would be nice to have sp play more of an affect on this classes skills so try something else to do so. Omni Arrow: Description: The arcane archer fires a volley of arrows into the sky which home onto each target in sight Costs: 12k-1k x skill level cd; time 500 - 50x skill lvl; special: mana 500x level of skill Lvs: 1: No modification 2: +(sp/10)% damage 3: +(2sp/10)% damage 4: +(3sp/10)% damage 5: +(4sp/10)% damage Balance: See ultimate arrow above